somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
My 10-Day Vacation Diary
How did you all spend your long weekend? I wanted to go to the beach! Head up to the mountains! But... I stayed home and played video games instead! Sorry! But next week is going to be really exciting, I promise! I get to play AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES!!! Stay tuned! ✌️✨ ''-A-set'' "My 10-Day Vacation Diary" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's considered the 9th A-set video in the series, and the 15th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【絵日記】10連休の思いで【あせとん】 (Enikki 10 renkyū no omoi de aseton) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【繪圖日記】10連假的正確過法【賽特兒】(zìmùrìjì10 lián jiǎ de zhèngquèguò fǎ tè ér). Summary The video starts with A-set giving her usua— actually, it doesn't ''start with her usual intro. Instead, the camera rolls through what is ''supposed to be her intro at her home while A-set is off-screen humming her jingle. After more than 20 seconds, text appears on screen to replace A-set's narration, as it explains how this week is Golden Week, and how all that A-set did during her vacation is play video games. The text explains how Golden Week is an "Evil long weekend that makes you spend money." Cute drawings appear on screen as the text explains how A-set wanted to go to the ocean or to go up the mountains. But when stating on why A-set couldn't do so, the text explains that it's not because of laziness, but because she has actually been busy with work. And by work, she meant that she stayed in playing video games — Zanki Zero: Last Beginning ''in the English video, ''Crypt of the Necrodancer on the Japanese/Chinese videos''.'' The Zanki Zero gameplay shows A-set with a team with Zen, Minamo, Mamoru, and Yuma as they beat monsters at the same Hot Springs location as the video two weeks prior. The Necrodancer gameplay shows BE ADDED As A-set keeps playing, the text asks the audience how they spent their weekend, before deciding to end the video. After this, A-set finally pops up into frame, revealing that she plans on having an actual video ready for next week, another Let's Play video of an unreleased video game called ''AI: The Somnium Files''. A-set reveals her excitement for providing world premiere footage of the game, as no one has gotten their hands on it yet. And with that, she gives off her usual outro for her videos before ending it. New Information Learned * A-set spent Golden Week playing video games for 10 days straight. * A-set (or perhaps just her editor) has a negative opinion of Golden Week. * A-set wanted to go to the ocean or the mountains during the break, but she insisted that she couldn't because of "work." * She played Zanki Zero Last Beginning ''in the English video and ''Crypt of the Necrodancer in the Japanese/Chinese videos. * A-set plans on premiering gameplay footage of ''AI: The Somnium Files'' to the world for the following video. Featured Characters Featured * A-set * The disembodied text picking up for the slacking A-set during the video Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * A-set claims that playing video games is part of her work (and the reason she couldn't go outside for the break), but it's more likely that she was simply just lazy and lying about it. * This video is set during Golden Week, usually set at the beginning of May. Despite this, A-set insisted two videos ago that she had just recently returned from GDC 2019, which took place in mid-March. There's no explanation given by A-set on the time disparity. Category:Promotional Material